Through Frankie’s Eyes
by NsaneJackSparrow
Summary: The Hole - This is Frankie’s point of view of what went on down in The Hole.


Title: Through Frankie's Eyes.  
  
Author: NsaneJackSparrow  
  
Distribution: Ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to other people.  
  
Rating: R, I guess. Probably could be less, but I'm just being safe.  
  
Summary: This is Frankie's point of view of what went on down in The Hole.  
  
Spoilers: Yup, if you haven't seen the movie.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! I love feedback! Gimmie! Gimmie!  
  
Notes: I wasn't exactly picture perfect to the movie. I did that on purpose. I didn't want anyone to get too bored!  
  
Thanks: To Punky Chick for betaing (Is that a word?)! And thanks to Elizabeth for making me watch the movie in the first place. Oh yeah, thanks for the title too!

- - -

When Liz had first told me about her little plan I thought it was bloody brilliant! Why should we go home and do nothing by spend time with our families? There was no way in hell we wanted to spend the next couple of days hanging out with people from school. We see them enough; there was no point in forcing ourselves to deal with them any more than we had to.  
  
The plan was to make the school think that Liz, Mike, Geoff, and I were going home. Then our parents would think we were going on the school trip, when in fact we were doing neither. I didn't know where we were going, but Elizabeth had promised me that I wouldn't regret it, and I trusted her word. If she thinks we'll have a ball, then there was no way I was going to miss out!  
  
Of course nothing ever goes as planned. We were taken to an old underground bunker, and my first thought was that there was no way I was going to stay down there for three days. But the positives out-weighed the negatives, so I paid up and entered. Three days of fun with no adults; it would just be the four of us doing whatever we wanted. Now who would want to pass that up?  
  
I guess the saying is true: Time flies when you're having fun. Because that's exactly what happened; our three days of freedom ended all too quickly. It was worth it though. It was just too bad we couldn't have a bit more time to have fun. The one good thing about leaving was that I'd be able to feel the cool air against my skin, and I'd be able to see the sky, the trees, and the sun.  
  
With all of us packed and ready to go Mike started to make his way up the ladder, but almost immediately he came back down. I guess he forgot something; I wasn't really paying much attention. I do remember watching Liz go up and that's when the happy feeling turned into fear. The door was locked and there was no way out. Martin had locked us in! I couldn't believe this. We were supposed to leave. Our parents were going to be waiting for us! We were fucked. I lost it. We all lost it. We shouldn't have listened to Liz, because now we were stuck in this God-forsaken place until her little friend decided to let us out.  
  
Days went by and Martin didn't come to let us out. Not only were things getting boring, but food and water were starting to become an issue. We'd gathered up all our supplies and rationed everything. It had to last since we weren't sure when the arse-hole would let us out of here. Liz started to break down and cry, and I tried to console her. Telling her everything was going to be okay, but who was I kidding? Things were not going to be okay. Not if we had to stay down here for much longer. The more I told her everything would be fine the more I wondered if I were saying it so I would believe it myself.  
  
When you spend most of your days staring at a wall you know you've run out of things to do to keep yourself entertained. And that is exactly what I'd been doing; staring at the lovely gray wall, lost in my own thoughts. Wishing and hoping that at any minute the door will open and we can leave this hellhole. It was either that or sleep, and I really didn't want to do that. Knowing my luck I would end up wide-awake all night, which would only make matters worse. Of course, some nights being awake wasn't such a bad thing, especially when you have somebody in your bed to keep you company.  
  
After a while you tend to lose track of the days. If someone were to ask me what day it was I wouldn't be able to answer. Hell, weeks could've gone by and I wouldn't know. When all you have is a small window that lets in a little bit of light you can't help but feel a bit lost and disconnected from the outside world. I mean did it really matter what day it was? No. Not to us. All we wanted was to get the fuck out. But that wasn't going to happen. We were stuck and we're probably going to die. And with the way I was starting to feel...  
  
My stomach lurched and I was forced to bolt for the toilet. I barely made it. Anything and everything that was in my stomach was coming right back up. Maybe I shouldn't have had that sip of water. I had been fine before that. And now ... I couldn't keep anything down. It wouldn't stop and it fucking hurt!  
  
If that wasn't bad enough Liz finally came in and sat down on the floor next to me, but did she ask me anything? Did she sound even a little bit worried? NO. When I could I just stared at her as if she had lost her mind. I was being sick and was seriously ill. I didn't want to hear about her and Mike. I didn't care! If I could've, I would've reached over and slapped her; anything to pop that little bubble of hers and make her see what was going on right in front of her face.  
  
Finally my stomach decided to have a rest from expelling its contents. There was no way I was going to walk to my 'bed'. So I just lay down on the bathroom floor and closed my eyes. Everyone left me alone, but I could hear them come and check up on me, which was fine with me. I wasn't in the mood to hear or deal with any of them. I just wanted this feeling to stop. I just wanted to get out and go home. I shouldn't have agreed to this. I should've just gone home when I had the chance; if I had none of this would be happening to me.  
  
Their voices began to die out and the lights were finally dimmed. A pitch- black world once again and where am I? Lying on the bathroom floor in misery! I quickly sat up when the nausea came back. Not again. I can't do this again. How can I do this again! There couldn't possibly be anything left. I can barely sit up. I felt so light headed and there was a metallic taste in my mouth. I slumped to the ground and just stared into the void. This couldn't be happening! I'm dying and I'm alone. This isn't how I imagined it. I should have had this whole long life for myself after school, with work, love, kids and growing old, but now it was never going to happen, no thanks to Liz and her bright idea.  
  
Tingling numbness crept slowly up my body; so this was what it was like to die. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I took one final breath.


End file.
